My Life with MrArrogant
by myfavegirl
Summary: What happens when the house that Mikan treasured most is sold to Natsume Hyugga, a model , actor and a singer without her consent.. will she able to get the house back or will she develope a special feeling for him.. but Natsume is still inlove with his ex girlfriend...
1. Chapter 1

The house was so huge, I felt that I haven't been here for a while my father and mother built this house long time ago when I was 5 now I'm on my twenties. This house was full of our memories together my, my parents and my siblings

After graduating at Alice Academy, I went to Europe to continue my studies and go back to Japan, When I was at the airplane I met this supper arrogant bastard.. well basically he was same age as mine

Mikan's P.O.V

"Excuse me ..Sir.. but can I please sit on the window side" I asked

"who dare you to speak to me… ugly.. and why should I listen to a girl UGLY" he said

I used my puppy dog eyes "please sir"

"eww you're grows."

"you…,"

Natsume's P.O.V

"This girl is so annoying… good thing I'm not in the mood today to hurt girls.."

"hey.. please" she said

"one more talking and I would kiss you " definitely I would make her shut up

So I did she never told me anything…

"Finally"

"Wake up wake up.." I heard a voice trying to wake me up

"Luna…" I mumbled

I started to open my eyes and it was the annoying girl again " what do you want I ask"

"well if you excuse me.. we are already in Japan.. so I was trying to tell you that jerk"


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan's P.O.V

_I can't believe that I just help that arrogant guy.. Ugh good thing i will not able to meet him anymore.. Please Kami sama.. I hope I would not meet that arrogant guy anymore.._

__I took my glasses off and start walking in the airport, I saw a familiar person my best fried Hotaru Imai, well she has a jet black hair and a pair of amethyst eyes, well the two of us have been since God knows when, I hugged her and as usual she would give me stoic face

"Mou, Hotaru, you don't miss your friend" I said and pouted

She pushed me away "Stop, hugging me I would be infected by your idiotic germs" she said

"I guess you never changed Hotaru" I said while crossing my arms

Hotaru's P.O.V

"Idiot" I mumbled

"Meanie" Mikan said while pouting

After that Mikan is tugging my shirt "Mou, Hotaru let's buy fluffy candy" as she do her routine the puppy dog eyes look

"Hn. Idiot stop doing that thing you're disgusting" I said and continued walking

"Hey , Hotaru wait for me" Mikan uttered as she dragged her luggage

Natsume's P.O.V

_"Thick, that girl in the plane is annoying.. But she is interesting though.. Not a fan girl" the raven haired lad thought as he run his fingers through his hair_

__"Natsume" a familiar voice caught this man's attention.. It was her, his ex girlfriend..

"I thought I would see here" she uttered " waiting for someone?" she teased

I was staring at her "_Jeez why do I still love her?"_

_"_Hey Natsume," she said by clicking her fingers

"Ah.. Yeah, I was waiting for Ruka"

"Ahh, I see, I guess I'll be going Reo is waiting for me outside" she uttered and vanished from my sight

"I guess you still love her Natsume don't you" a familiar voice uttered to Natsume, Natsume diverts his attention on where was the voice coming from It was from his best friend, a certain guy with a blonde hair and ocean blue eyes was standing beside Natsume who is thinking about his ex girlfriend

"Ruka, of course not, I don't love her anymore _ I lied"_

"If that is what you want me to believe Natsume, why don't you move on to finding another girl.." Ruka uttered in a serious tone

"Hn, I don't have time for this"

**Time skips**

Natsume arrived at his new house, he loved his new house, it was perfect there was a Sakura tree located outside the house and a bench near the tree, He went inside the house and he can see how the house was perfectly are made through the furnitures, paintings.. Everything was perfect..

**Meanwhile...**

A young brunette went out in the cab since her friend Hotaru left her

_Flashback_

_"Let's buy fluffy candy" Mikan uttered_

_When they were at the store someone called Hotaru and she told Mikan something important just came up.._

_"It's okay Hotaru, I can manage myself"_

_With that Hotaru left and Mikan rides a cab_

_ End of flashback_

__Mikan stares up at the house, memories kept flashing through her minds, her memories with his parents...the Sakura tree was there she remembered when she was a kid and feeling sad she would climb up there and go to the secret tree house which she and her dad built, She entered the house, she realizes something is wrong seems that someone is inside when she took her first steps,The room was very dark, she can't remember where does the switch located then...

"Who are you "the voice asked

Suddenly the lights turned on and revealing who the person is..

Mikan's P.O.V

Walking in a dark area was sure hard for her she was afraid of the dark in the first place suddenly the lights turned on..

She saw a man with a pair of crimson eyes and a raven hair

"Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" I shouted

"Tck stop shouting loud mouthed girl, I never knew you were a stalker" he said in a husky voice

I kneed him "Ouch" I heard him say.. " What are you doing in my house" I asked

"Are you out of your mind loud mouthed girl this is my house"I retorted

"Me.. " I pointed at myself "you must be kidding me this is my house how dare you say this is your house"

Because of this , there revealed a folder in the man's hands he showed me the folder showing the land tittle

"You must be joking" I said

"Do, I look like I'm joking.. " He said

I shook my head in defeat.. "Please give me this house back" I pleaded trying to control my tears

He gave look never gonna happen and he escorted me out of the house..


	3. Attention

Author's Notes: Dear Readers of this story, I would like to thank you for your support, for this story, for those followers, for those who put this story in their favorite list. and also for those who reviewed this story.. I will like to express my gratitude :)). Also this note is not for deleting my story kay?. I will still continue the story, but I will edit it and make it more longer and better. Maybe If I can, I will post it when I updated the next chapter of my fan fic Wedding Crasher

then again this is Myfavegirl'13

saying thank you

I love you guys all

3 33


End file.
